blast from the past
by natalielouiseee1992
Summary: A family tragedy happens taking bella to tree hill where she finds a ex lover and a blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

A family tragedy happens taking bella to tree hill where she finds a ex lover and a blast from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything apart from the story line

t has been 5 years since I have last saw them. I eventually moved on…for awhile after they left I was a shell of myself the real eye opener was the car crash mike & Jessica were in. mike never made it . I decided that life was to short and people needed me. I decided to go into beauty therapy. And I was really surprised I actually loved it. After beauty therapy I went into holistic therapies once I was qualified as a present from Charlie Phil and Renee they paid for me and my two childhood best friends brooke and lucie to go to the Caribbean. (Ive known those two since nursery and brooke goes out with my cousin lucus) anyway after the holiday I decide to open a salon in forks along with sues help (my dads girlfriend) she's the manger when im not there. I decided to go back to college and do nails. The salon was doing great business was great till mamma swan was taken ill.

***2 DAYS EARLIER***

"right mrs smith that's you booked in for next week for your usual" I smiled and handed mrs smith her change and appointment card.

"thank you Isabella" mrs smith smiled and placed her things in her bag "ill see you next week Isabella" and with that she left.

"she will never call you bella" Katie my beauty therapist laughed

"oh I know" I laughed and went in to the kitchen and placed the kettle on and placed my tea bag into my cup when my dad walked in.

"bells" I turned around to the sound of my fathers voice

"what is it dad" I looked at him and he looked heartbroken I never seen my dad look like this

"bells its mamma " he said his voice breaking at the end

"what no she's not" I could hardly breath I kept thinking please no not mamma

"bells she's not dead just really really ill were both booked on the next flight out" my dad said while holding me tightly

"okay dad what about" before I had chance to finish sue ran in

"don't worry bells me and kate can manage while your away"

"if your sure" I looked at them.

"of course belly now go pack and tell mamma love you" Katie said while hugging me "

"right dad ill go pack and ill meet you at mine in 1 hour"

"okay bells" he smiled weakly and kissed top of my head and walked out"

***back to present***

"anybody here for Elizabeth swan" a nurse came in

"we are" my uncle nick stood up

"if you would follow me please the doctor will meet you" the nurse said and we all followed her.

(as you see my dad has 3 brothers nick,samtommy Tommy is the youngest)

"just wait here will you the doctor will be out shortly"

A few minutes past

"hello my name is doctor cullen"


	3. Chapter 3

i looked up as did my father

"your having a laugh seriously you" Charlie said angrily

"what what's wrong Charlie" Tommy said while looking at us three

"nothing uncle Tommy anyway doc how's my mamma?" I said changing the subject.

"she's in a stable condition now right now she's sleeping" Carlisle said looking straight at me

"that's good can we go see her "my uncle nick spoke to Carlisle

"of course you can" Carlisle said leading us to mamma room

"thanks doc"said uncle Tommy while walking into my mamma room

I was stood there looking like a fish out of water I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Carlisle was here if he was here it meant so were the rest of them.

"bells come on sweetie" my dad said while pulling my arm

"im coming dad I said weakly" I followed him into my mamma room

******************* few hours later*********************

"dad im going to get off keep me updated" I said while kissing mamma cheek and whispered "I love you"

"okay bells be careful and ill call you when im on my way back" dad said while hugging me "love you baby girl"

"love you to dad" I walked out of the room and right passed Carlisle office when rose bumped into me

"im really sorry" Rosalie said

"its okay" I said while moving around her I was tired and hungry

"wait bella" Rosalie shouted after me

I carried on walking and went down the stairs to the car park while I got in my car I noticed that all the Cullen's have turned up including Edward with a mystery blonde on his arm I pulled out of the spot and carried on towards my mamma house. When I arrived brooke and lucie were waiting for me

"oh bells" brooke came over to me and just hugged me while I cried

"I love her to much" I cried in brooke and lucie arms

"we do babes" lucie said while hugging me

"lets get in shall we" brooke said while pulling me and lucie inside

We got inside and 10 mins later there was a knock on the door

"ill get it guys "I shouted while going for the door I opened the door

"hello bel" ryan said and smiled brightly at me

"who was at the door belly"lucie comes and stands next to me and goes into shock when she sees who it is

"brooke get over here" lucie shouts while keeping her eyes on Ryan

"where's the fire" brooke comes over and sees Ryan

"oh my god we thought you were dead" brooke looked between me and Ryan….


	4. Chapter 4

"well come on in then" I opened the door wider and let Ryan in

"bella are you crazy" brooke said while walking in to the living room

"must be" I laughed "but seriously brooke Ryan cares for mamma just as much as we do"

"I know he does" brooke said and sat down

"so how you been bells" Ryan asked me as lucie gave him a cuppa

"ive been okay thanks the salon is running great"

"glad to hear it" Ryan said while smiling

"guys were going to the river court" brooke said while grabbing her bag and keys

"were all going she means" lucie laughed

I grabbed my keys and bag and headed to my car while Ryan jumped in with brooke and lucie. 10 mins later we have arrived at the river court. Our friends miles, Vanessa zac lucus sammy Ashley skills Hannah were all waiting for us.

"bella" miles shouted while running across the court

"hey miles missed me" I laughed while he spun me around

"bells you girls wanna take us one" skills asked me with that sparkle in his eye

"oh its on" I laughed "right girls"

"hell yeah " the girls laughed

We played for 20 mins

"oh hey that's dr cullen and his family" Hannah said sitting on the bench

I whipped my head around quickly I stared at them

"maybe I should ask them to come over they are such a nice family" skills said while getting up

I sat there in shock all I could think about was when Edward left that's all that was playing in my head

Flashback

"_You don't want me" I stood there numb with tears running down my face_

"_no bella "he stood there his face set in stone not the Edward I know and with that he kissed me on the head and then ran_

_End of flash back_

"earth to bella" lucie said while waving her hands in front of my face

"sorry lucie was thinking" smiling weakly at her

"hello im Emmet cullen" he said while looking around the group

"hi Im lucus and this is brooke lucie sammy bella miles Hannah and Vanessa Ryan zac" he said pointing to us all

"bella?!" Rosalie said in shock

They all looked at me and I looked at them

"would you like to explain Isabella" brooke looked at me


End file.
